In the Next Life
by Bunny Wigglesworth
Summary: Aragorn and Legolas do love each other but it’s too late… Aragorn is getting married. What will they do to consume their love? Warning SLASH ONESHOT


**In the Next Life**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Lord of the Rings. I'm just borrowing it to J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Pairing:** Legolas/Aragorn

**Rating:** PG13

**Warning:** Male/Male Relationship. It's a depressing fic so be warned.

**Summary:** They do love each other but it's too late… Aragorn is getting married. What will they do to consume their love?

~*~~*~~*~~*~

Legolas' POV

            Tomorrow, before the sun sets, my beloved, the one who captured my heart, is about to get married. Yes, I may be a very beautiful elf, I may posses great skills in archery, I may be the Prince of Mirkwood but I'm still not good enough to get the one I love, Aragorn of Gondor.

            We've been best of friends since gods-know-when. He was just a little boy when I first met him. And that time I had no clue that I was going to fall in love with him. He was introduced to me so I could teach him archery at the same time look after him. At first he was just a student to me but as time goes by he became my friend then later on I learned to love him. Then it took me more years to finally confess to him my eternal love. I did confess my love, I did confess it in the middle of a very chaotic situation.

*Few hours ago*

            "You're quiet." Aragorn whispered.

            Legolas took his gaze from the darkness of the woods to his beloved.

            "You're quiet Legolas. Do you have a problem?" Aragorn asked.

            "I have no problem Aragorn. What made you say so?"

            "You should be inside, having fun with us. But instead you're here, as if grieving. Don't you approve of my marriage with Lady Arwen?"

            "Who am I to disapprove?"

            "You're my best friend…" Aragorn replied. Then after a while he whispered. "And the one I truly love…"

            "The one you what?" Legolas was surprised. He didn't expect his beloved to love him more than a friend should.

            "Yes, Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, it's true. You're the one I truly love." Aragorn faced Legolas. He was looking straight into Legolas' eyes.

            "Then, then, why are you marrying her?"

            "I didn't expect you to return my love. So I had to choose another. And I've learned to love Arwen. But not like I loved you. I just thought you had the right to know that I, your best friend, who's getting married tomorrow, is in love with you."

            "You should've told me earlier." Legolas sadly whispered. "Because I love you too…"

            With that Aragorn knelt down in front of Legolas and cried. Cried of the love he had wasted. Legolas turned to walk away, not even minding to look back at Aragorn.

*Back to Present*

            He should've told me earlier. We should've worked it out. But it's too late. He's getting married. And here I am, all alone. I wonder if someone as good as him will come into my life. Someone who would love me and I would love like I loved him.

*At the wedding*

Aragorn's POV

            I heard Lord Elrond asked me couple of times if I'd take Arwen as my wife. I wanted to say yes because that's the right thing to do. But my heart and body disagrees. I couldn't say yes. My lips just wouldn't say yes. I took a glimpse at the guests. Elves, Men and Hobbits were our guests. And at the front row there were the fellowship. But one seat is vacant. One of them didn't attend. It was the one I love truly. Maybe he left for good. He went away. This is what he wants. Maybe he wanted me to marry Arwen and be happy with her. Then I looked back at Lord Elrond and finally said yes. I heard relieved sighs. I now gave my all to Lady Arwen. But not all, actually, my heart belongs to Legolas. And I promise when I die I'll wait for him, even if it's impossible because he's immortal. But I will still wait for him so we could love each other freely. I'll wait for him even if it takes me forever.

Legolas' POV

            And he said yes. I have no business here anymore. Arwen can take care of him. Maybe someday we'll be together. Don't worry my love I'll be with you even if the only way is death.

* * * * *

            After Legolas spoke those words to himself, he stabbed himself with his own sword. Then a week after Rivendell, Gondor and Mirkwood knew about Legolas' death, they found Aragorn's body laying lifeless on his bed.

* * * * *

            "You came…" Legolas exclaimed.

            "You know I'll come for you." Aragorn was smiling.

            "Why are you so early?" Legolas asked.

            "Because I love you so much Legolas."

            Legolas smiled. He took Aragorn's hand and together they walked towards the land of the dead to live happily forever.

THE END

**Note: **Just a depressing fic I wrote… hope you like it… 

Love,

Aish


End file.
